Return From the Other Side of the Gate
by TDSonic135
Summary: After 3 years of both Ed and Al staying in the other world, they finally return. How will they react when they see their friends again? How has Amestris changed? And what trouble will they get themselves into this time? takes place after CoS. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first ever FMA fanfic! So after watching all the Fullmetal Alchemist episodes and the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie, I wondered if Ed and Al will get home. I haven't figured out a way for them to return from the other side of the Gate, but I think about what would happen if they returned all of the sudden so this is what this story's about! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** the Fullmetal Alchemist characters and events in the anime show/movie do not belong to me, but I can still dream!**

Chapter 1

Sun: the star that is the central body of the solar system, around which the planets revolve and from which they receive light and heat: its mean distance from the earth is about 93 million miles (150 million km), its diameter about 864,000 miles (1.4 million km), and its mass about 330,000 times that of the earth; its period of surface rotation is about 26 days at its equator but longer at higher latitudes.

It's just an oversized star really. Yet that star is important to the human race, without it we would seize to exist. For Edward and Alphonse Elric, it's a bane in their existence at the moment. Slowly, yet surely, they are trudging their way through the excruciatingly hot desert in the direction they hope to lead to Liore. Dehydration is overcoming them, slowing them down.

"Are we almost there yet?" asks a 21 year old Edward tiredly. Still in the clothes he had on before he went through the gate with his younger brother. It consisted of a white dress shirt, tan dress pants, a tan waist coat, a tan coat, though the coat was wrapped around his waist, and white gloves. His throat was unbearably dry.

"Like I said the last hundred times you asked, I don't know." A physically 15 but really is 20 year old Alphonse answered, obviously annoyed for being asked the same question over and over again. He is wearing clothing similar to his brothers but his pants are black and he doesn't have a waist coat or coat.

"Ok, jeez. No need to get snappy." Ed said without energy in his voice. "So…thirsty…need…water…" he said after a long silence.

"I…know…I am…too…Brother."

"I just wish…we had alchemy…"

"Yea…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT! We DO have alchemy, Brother! We're back remember! I can't believe we forgot!"

With that in mind, Al clapped his hands and smashed them on the hot sand. A well appeared and water shot up. In despracy, the brothers ran to the well and drank to their hearts content.

"Great job Al! Why didn't I think of this before!" Ed said in between gulps of delicious, refreshing, much need water. "Now we need something to carry water with us for the road to Liore." Ed clapped his hands and put them on the sand and transmuted two bottles. They filled them to the brim, put the lid on, and continued on their journey.

Relief filled Edward when he first saw Liore. His arm and leg hurt from carrying a passed out Alphonse on his back ever since he fainted from dehydration. Their water ran out after a couple hours and they've been walking for a day since. With hope in his heart, we walked a little faster towards the sanctuary. One he stepped foot inside he collapsed, dropping Al at the same time. The last thing he saw was the shocked face of a woman who was familiar, but couldn't remember.

**That's it for the first chapter! I know it's short but I didn't have much time. Anyways I will try to think of a way Ed and Al got home. Can you guess who the familiar woman is? You will probably guess right but still. Please do me a favor and REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE FUTURE ED AND AL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story! So without further ado, chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

_What happened?_

Slowly Edward opened his eyes. This proved to be an impossible task, but Ed can do it. After all, he has done the impossible before.

_So…tired, wonder what Noah's made for breakfast?_

Slowly sitting up, Ed looked around. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

_Wait, this isn't London!_

Starting to panic, he went to get out of bed but he stopped when he saw Alphonse standing in front of him with a tray full of food.

"You're finally awake Brother! It's about time! Rose has been anxious to talk to us." Al said.

"What?" Ed said, still confused.

"You don't remember? We made it back to Amestris. Your theory was right Brother. Now were finally back."

Finally it got into Edward's head that there back. He jumped out of bed, ran down stairs, and when he saw Rose he hugged her.

"Edward?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yea it's me!" Ed replied and Rose hugged him back.

"Wow, you've grown!" Rose said amazed when they finished hugging. Edward was the same height as Rose now.

"What did you think I couldn't grow!" Ed accused.

"No but I'm used to seeing you so short." Rose explained.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULDN'T HAVE A PICNIC WITH ANTS BECAUSE THE FOOD IS TOO BIG TO EAT!" Ed yelled in annoyance.

Hearing Ed yell, Alphonse ran down stairs to see Ed fuming while Rose rolled on the ground in laughter. Al face palmed and shook his head.

"Calm down Brother. You should go eat breakfast. You haven't eaten in days remember."

Right as Al mentioned breakfast, Ed's stomach started rumbling. Edward blushed in embarrassment and ran into the kitchen and attacked the fridge.

"EDWARD ELRIC, IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

Edward turned around and saw none other than Alex Luis Armstrong. Führer Armstrong (A/N: at least I think he's the new Fuhrer. Mustang gave that job to him right? If not then he does in my story! HAHAHA) spread his arms wide and gave him a bear hug no one but Armstrong could give. Chocking, Ed clawed at his arms but Armstrong didn't feel it.

"WHAT A SPLENDID SURPRISE! IT IS SUCH A GLORIOUS DAY!" Armstrong exclaimed with tears streaming out of his eyes. Hearing the noise, Al and Rose ran into the room and saw the hilarious sight. They burst out laughing while Ed glared at them. If looks could kill…

Hearing them laugh, Armstrong turned around and saw Al.

"AND ALPHONSE ELRIC TOO! THE DAY JUST GETS BETTER!" He let go of Ed grabbed Al. Ed laughed at Al and how sweat karma is while Al glared at him.

After the hug fest on Armstrong's part, they all sat at the table. Alphonse and Armstrong were drinking coffee, Rose was having water, and Ed ate all the food he could fit onto one plate, which was a lot. The Elric brothers told them how they got to the other side of the gate, their experiences there, and the sad story on how they got back. There were tears shed during the whole telling. And Rose and Armstrong told them how they've been. Ed popped a vein when he found out Alex is the new Fürer.

"I didn't know you went through all of that to get home. That's so…horrible. Are you guys alright?" Rose asked worried.

"Yea yea, were fine! That was the past, we need to move forward." Ed said. 'We've got legs-"

"So move forward." Rose finished. She still remembered the words Edward said to her the day he proved Father Cornello a fraud, even after all those years.

Ed smiled knowing that she remembered his words of wisdom. "Yea, so our first step forward is to decide where to go. Should we go to Central and talk to Mustang, or go to Resembool to see Granny Pinako and Winry?"

"I think we should go to Central. We don't know if Winry is in Resembool and if Pinako is…dead…or not. We know Mustang is in Central." Al said.

"And how's that?" Ed questioned.

"How's what?"

"How do we know Mustang's in Central?"

"Where else could he be?"

"True."

"How are you going to get to Central?" Rose asked.

"Train." Was Edward's reply.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Armstrong questioned.

"Well when's the next train?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, let's find out. I need to get back to Central anyways."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in Liore instead of Central?" Al asked politely.

"Vacation." Armstrong answered.

Ed put the dishes in the sink and he, Al, and Armstrong went to the train station to see when the next ride to Central was. The train leaves at 1:00 so they have an hour to wait.

"What are we supposed to do for a whole freakin hour!" Edward complained.

"Oh stop complaining Brother, we'll find something to do." Al reassured.

The brothers and the Führer went their separate ways. The brothers walked down the streets of Liore, admiring the work they've done in fixing their city.

"They sure did a good job fixing the place." Al said.

"Yup." Ed said, completely bored.

"Come on Ed, just look at the buildings. You might not be so bored then." Alphonse suggested.

"Whatever." Al sighed and was about to lecture him until they both heard a cry for help. "Finally, some action!" Ed said with excitement.

He ran towards the cry for help, leaving Al behind. Alphonse shook his head and went after him.

**Well that's the second chapter! Please review! DO IT FOR THE PERSON WHO CRIED FOR HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my awesome fans! I'm surprised at all the reviews and favorites I've gotten for just two chapters! I didn't think it was that good! So thanks to all my reviewers! So here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own my OCs (which I recently found out what it stands for! For those like me who don't know, it stands for Original Character.) I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist and all that comes with it though! If I did, Hughes wouldn't be dead!**

Chapter 3

Once Alphonse caught up with Edward, who was in an alley, he was already in action. The oldest Elric was fighting a tall (much to Ed's anger) man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. In the corner of the alley were two little kids, probably around 5 or 6 years old, and a girl about Ed's age. They were huddled in the corner and watching the fight with frightened eyes. Al decided to get them out of here. He walked towards them and knelt down in front of them.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here. My brother can take care of him." Al said. The three of them nodded and followed Alphonse out of the alley.

"Thank you and your brother for helping us! But is he going to be Ok?" the oldest girl asked him. She had black hair and sea green eyes. She was about as tall as Edward.

"Yea, he's done stuff like this plenty of times. He should be done in about 3…2…1…" Just then, Ed came out with a smirk on his face. He dragged out the man, now knocked out.

"Now that's what I call fun! He was easy to beat but not ridiculously easy." He commented.

"Thank you Mr.-what's your name?" the girl with blue eyes asked.

"Edward, Edward Elric, but call me Ed!"

"Well thank you Ed! I'm Charlotte. This is my little brother and sister."

"My name is Will!" the little boy introduced himself. He looked like his older sister but in little boy form.

"My name is Tessa." said the little girl shyly. She looked like Will but in girl form.

"Hi, I'm Alphonse but please call me Al."

"Nice to meet you both." said Charlotte.

"So where are you going?" asked Al.

"We were heading to the train station before _he_ tried to kidnap us." Charlotte explained.

"Oh were going to the train station too! Where are you traveling to?"

"Central."

"We are too! Wanna go with us?"

"Ok, thank you!"

While that conversation was going on, Will and Tessa were asking Ed some questions.

"When's your birthday?"

"On a date in the time frame of 12 months."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A living being."

"What's your favorite color?"

"A color on the rainbow."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Something that tastes good."

"Do you like sparkles?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

"ED! Don't yell at them, they were just asking questions!" Alphonse scalded.

"They were so annoying! It's like they were news reporters or something!"

"Doesn't mean you have to yell at them!"

"Yea, yea, I know!"

Al sighed and looked at the kids. "Sorry that my brother yelled at you."

"It's ok!" Will and Tessa exclaimed at the same time.

After they dragged the man into jail, they went to the train station. They still had 30 minutes, believe it or not, which was spent at a bench at the train station doing nothing.

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" Tessa asked.

Ed was about to explode again when the train arrived just in time. "Finally! It's about fuc-"

"BROTHER!" Al warned him. He nodded his head towards the kids.

"Sorry. It's about FREAKIN' time!" Ed corrected himself. The five grabbed their bags and boarded their train.

**There you go! That's chapter three! Thanks to my little bro for helping me! He made up the part about them waiting for the train. So those are my OCs! And for those who want to know, there are no pairings. If I am going to do any pairings, it would be Ed/Winry. But that's an IF. So please REVIEW! And flame me so I can get MUSTANG to flame right back! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! As you can see I have updated! Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are O-mazing (that's my new word)! To Oletta, yes I did base my OCs on the Clockwork Angel characters! For those who have never heard of Clockwork Angel or the Infernal Devices (which by the way I don't own), the former is the first book of the Infernal Devices. It's a great book and I'm so happy someone recognized it! So on with the story!**

Chapter 4

"So Charlotte, can you tell us why you're going to Central?" Alphonse asked. They all shared a booth, the Eric's on one side, the new comers on the other side. Ed was at the window seat, across from him was Charlotte. Next to Charlotte was Will.

"Well there's a civil war in a town called Circa. Our dad is a soldier and our mom is a doctor. They told us to go to Central so we don't get hurt. We don't know where we're supposed to go because they made us go in a rush." She explained.

"A civil war? Why? What happened?" Edward asked.

"We don't know. No one will tell us." Charlotte said sadly.

"Well you can stay with us when we get to Central." Alphonse offered.

"Really!"

"Yea, of course you can. We don't mind, right Brother."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Ed answered.

"Oh thank you! You're too kind. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well…" Ed thought with a devious smirk on his face.

"Brother!" Al scolded. Ed shrugged and looked out the window. "Excuse my brother. He doesn't mean it. You can stay with us until the war is over."

"Hey, Uncle Ed?" Tessa called.

"What?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Are we going to stay with you and Uncle Al?"

"Apparently."

"YAY!" cheered Will and Tessa at the same time.

The booth was silent until Will asked "are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?"

Finally the train ride was over after those long hours of annoying questions and loud answers. They got their luggage and started to head out of the train station. Before they could make it out, the stopped after the two older boys heard their name called by none other than Alex Louis Armstrong.

"ELRICS, OVERE HERE!" called Armstrong. The two boys sighed and turned toward the voice and started walking toward it, the rest following silently. "Ah, the Elric brothers, how good to see you! What's this! You've made friends! How fantastic!"

"Yea, whatever, so what do you want? We just want to go to get a place to stay." Edward said.

"Do you need a ride?" some familiar voice asked from behind the large man.

"H-havoc!" Al exclaimed in surprise. Indeed it was Havoc, leaning against a car with a smirk on his face.

"It's good to see you guys, but I could've sworn you were declared dead." Havoc said. The look in his eyes said he didn't believe they were dead anyways.

Edward grinned. "I thought you knew not to trust the media. They usually get it wrong." He joked.

Havoc smiled back. "Come on, get inside the car."

"Wait; there won't be enough room for me, my brother, Charlotte and her siblings, and Armstrong!" Alphonse pointed out.

"How about Armstrong sits in the front, and the little boy sits on charlottes lap, while the little girl sits on Ed's lap?" Havoc suggested. They agreed and got in the car as he suggested. "So where do I drop you guys off?" he asked to the people in the back.

"To HQ, gotta talk to Mustang first." Ed answered.

The whole car ride was silent except for Will and Tessa who were talking to each other about things kids their age talked about. Once at HQ, they immediately got out and walked in. Armstrong went to his office while the rest followed Havoc. Once in front of the doors that lead to Mustang's office, Ed took great pleasure in kicking it open with a bang.

"Alright, where's that bastard?" Ed called. Everyone in the office looked at him in shock except for Hawkeye.

"E-edward?" Fuery asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"Welcome back Edward, Alphonse." Hawkeye greeted them. Al bowed while Ed nodded.

"So where is he?" asked Ed.

"Behind you shrimp." said a voice behind the group.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID SO SMALL NOT EVEN A MAGNAFYING GLASS WOULD HELP YOU SEE HIM!" Edward exclaim in annoyance.

Mustang laughed. "Well it's about time you guys returned. I almost thought you got yourself kidnaped again."

"Yea well we didn't." Ed mumbled.

"And who are these people?"

"Oh these are our new friends. We met in Liore and were heading to Central like both of us. This is Charlotte, Will, and Tessa." Alphonse introduced while pointing to the person when he said their name.

"Nice to meet you sir." said Charlotte. Will and Tessa hid behind their sister's legs.

"Nice to meet you too, I am General Roy Mustang." The said general greeted.

The rest of the people in the room introduced themselves. "So what's been going on while we were gone?" Ed asked.

"The usual; a little crime here, a whole lot of paperwork there, nothing major's been happening. Which reminds me, are you still going to be a state alchemist or are you resigning?" Roy asked. All eyes were now on Ed.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I mean I fulfilled my promise to Al. that was the whole reason I joined in the first place, but now I don't know if I want to quit." Ed explained.

"Well I'll give you a week to decide, until then do you have a place to stay?"

"Well not really sir. We were thinking of staying in a hotel or something." Al answered.

"Maybe they could stay at Gracia's. I'm sure she won't mind." Hawkeye suggested.

"Ok then. I'll take you the Hughes'." Roy declared.

Havoc drove them to the Hughes residence in a short amount of time. Once there the passengers got out and rang the doorbell.

"Mommy we have guests!" a six-years-old Elysia (at least she's six by now) said once she opened the door.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" Gracia asked. She looks older (no duh!). You can see very few wrinkles now. If you look in her eyes you see sadness in them.

"Hello Gracia! It's me, Alphonse, and my brother Edward. Don't you recognize us?" Al asked.

Gracia scrolled through her memories. "Uh…wait! Edward and Alphonse, right? Is your last name Elric?"

"Yes!" Ed and Al said at the same time.

"Wait, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Yup." Ed answered.

"B-but you were declared dead and Al, you were in a suit of armor!"

"I was." Al answered.

"Come inside, I'll make you some tea."

They all entered the cozy home and sat on the couch. Elysia went up to Will and Tessa and asked if they wanted to play and they all ran to her room.

"So introduce me to your friend." Gracia said after she brought four cups of tea into the living room.

"Gracia, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Gracia. Her brother and sister are Will and Tessa." Alphonse introduced.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte. So tell me what happened. Everyone said you were dead."

Ed and Al looked at each other, asking what they should and shouldn't tell her. "Well we were sent on a mission in the woods when we were kidnapped by some people who live there. It took us 3 years to get out. We spend three months in recovery. But don't tell anyone about this. We weren't supposed to tell anyone about this." Ed lied.

"Oh that sounds horrible!" Gracia exclaimed.

"It was, but we're here to ask you if we could stay here for a while. We lost our place and we don't want to be alone." Al asked.

"Why of course you can! You're always welcome here! Now may I ask how you met your friend?"

"Well my younger siblings and I were being attacked by a man when Ed and Al saved us. We were all going to Central so we decided to go together." Charlotte explained. "You wouldn't mind if we stayed too? I would understand if you don't-"

"Nonsense! You can't stay here too if you like. Elysia and I love to have guest. It's been lonely ever since…" it was silent in the living room. Gracia looked on the verge of tears, Ed's face was hidden by his bangs and his hands were balled into fists, Al looked down and tried to hold his sobs in, resulting with his shoulders shaking, Charlotte was confused but she knew that there were thinking of someone who died.

Gracia wiped her eyes and stood up. "Who wants some more tea?"

**There you go! So I was wondering if I should get a beta. Should I? You know what to do now! You don't? I tell you! REVIEW! DO IT FOR HUGHES! WE LOVE YOU HUGHES! I MISS YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thou art back! And ready with a new chapter! I still haven't decided if I should have a beta for my stories. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 5

It was dark in the Elric brothers' temporary room. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. The brothers were silent in their beds; Ed was laying down on his back, hands behind his head, flesh leg up. Al was on his right side, under the blankets, staring out the window. They didn't want to go to sleep for they knew there will be nightmares.

The door creaked open and Charlotte slid through and closed it silently. She looked at the brothers to see if they are asleep. They weren't. "Ed, Al, can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?" Al asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, who were you talking about when Ms. Gracia said 'it's been lonely ever since'? I know someone must have died and I was curious." Charlotte asked. She hastily added "but if you don't want to think about that again then you don't have to answer. I mean you could if you want to and I would like to know but- i-I'm s-sorry. It's none of my business. I'll just let you sleep-"

"His name was Maes Hughes." Ed answered. Charlotte immediately stopped her babbling to listen. "He was a great man. When I first joined the military I felt like an outsider, like I didn't belong. Ever since we met Hughes, he would treat us like family. Always came to see us off when we would leave the city, always offered us a place to stay, he even threw me a birthday party without me even telling him it was my birthday. Sure he was obsessed with his daughter and would always force people to look at pictures of Elysia, but he was a good guy all around."

"How'd he die?"

"There was a case. We suspected the military of using prisoners to make a philosopher stone. Don't ask us what it is, we won't tell you. And don't go trying to find out what it is."

"Why not?"

"Because some things are better left alone if you don't want you and your loved ones in danger." Ed said seriously. He turned his head to glare at her to make a point. "So he cracked the case and he tried to call Mustang to tell him. I guess the people responsible found out cause he was injured when he went into to the phone room (don't know what that room is called so I just came up with this) but he stopped before he called and went out and got into a pay phone. That's where he was killed." Ed finished.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte apologized.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not like _you _killed him." Al asked quietly.

"Well I guess you make a point. I should go to sleep. Good night Edward. Good night Alphonse."

"Night." answered Ed.

"Good night Charlotte." said Al.

As Charlotte slipped through the door then closed it, the brothers went to sleep. They were to go to HQ tomorrow.

**That's it for now! Sorry it's so short but this is a filler chapter. So ya you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE MEMORY OF HUGHES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I don't have anything to say. So yea, here it is!**

Chapter 6

Outside the sun was shining brightly. The grass was as green as it gets and the creatures in Central are out. That is usually how a spring morning is. Today, though, is different. The sun wasn't shining and the creatures weren't out. It was cold and heavily raining. This is the sight that Edward woke up to this morning.

_Great. _Edward thought._ Now we'll have to walk in the rain just to talk to that bastard._

He got up and did his normal routine. When stretching his automail he hissed in pain. _Damn cold. _After his stretching he went and took a shower. Then he went back into the room to put his clothes on. _Wait! I don't have any clothes! We didn't bring any from the other side! _

Without thinking he ran downstairs. "Al? Hey Alphonse!" he called. He ran into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table in a blue robe. Gracia and Charlotte were sitting on either side of him. The kids were playing in Elysia's room.

"Brother?" Al asked. The girls looked at him then quickly looked away. Charlotte was blushing. "Why are you down here in just a towel?"

Ed blushed so hard his face was red as a tomato. "Uh."

"There's a red robe on your bed." Gracia told him.

Once the words left her mouth he ran back to the room. He came back a couple seconds later in a red robe. "So…what's for breakfast?" Ed asked.

"Bacon, eggs, and juice I guess." Gracia answered.

"Thanks!" Ed said as he sat at the table across from Al. "So what are we gonna do about our clothes situation? I am not going to so that bastard and his crew in only a towel!"

"Well we don't have much choice but to use our old clothes." Alphonse answered.

"But there too small."

"So we transmute them bigger."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"You're the genius here! You figure it out!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Yes it is."

"No its not!"

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"Will you boys shut up already!" Charlotte asked. "Why don't you just transmute some new clothes from curtains?" she suggested. The two brothers stared wide-eyed at her.

"Good idea!" Ed exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Wow Ed, for a genius you're not a good problem solver." Al said smugly.

"It's not like YOU did anything to help!"

"Well you're older! You're supposed to solve our problems!"

"Well you're younger and you're supposed to do my dirty work!"

"You're smaller so everyone thinks you're younger so you do MY dirty work!"

"HOW ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIGET FREAK YOU CAT-LOVING SOUL WISPERER!"

"I AM NOT A SOUL WISPERER YOU HOT-HEADED SHORTIE!"

The rest of the morning went on like this, much to Charlotte's annoyance. After they stopped fighting the boys transmuted clothes from curtains and old towels. Al was wearing a dark blue undershirt, a white collared shirt on top, and jeans. Ed decided to wear the same things he wore before when he was a teen, looking for the Philosopher stone, and had a suit of armor for a brother. He also put his hair in a ponytail. Al transmuted a brown coat while Ed transmuted his signature red coat.

"Alright Al, let's go."

"Ok. Bye Charlotte, Will, Tessa, Gracia, and Elysia." Al said as they walked out the door. "We'll be back in time for dinner!"

"Bye." the rest said. Ed just waved without turning around.

"I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." said Charlotte when the door closed.

"Nothing's going to happen to them. They can take care of themselves." Gracia assured her.

"Yea." She said, not agreeing with her.

Meanwhile with the Eric's.

"So Brother, are you going to join the military again?" Al asked.

"You'll see." was the answer he got.

"Why do you always have to _try _to be mysterious?"

"Because I am."

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"Hey Al, can you see the road? 'Cause I can't."

"Nope."

Suddenly Ed felt a wave of pain at his back. He flew forward and landed on the ground, hard, his back was now on the ground. Then he felt a large amount of pressure on him but soon passed. The last thing he heard was his brother calling his name.

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I can't believe I just did that! POOR EDWARD! IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! Well review! DO IT FOR EDWARD! You know you love him. Unless you don't. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to the next chapter of Return From the Other Side of the Gate! Sorry it took so long to update. I was debating how to start this chapter, and I was trying to find inspiration for my other fanfic that is currently on hold, AND I just didn't feel like writing. So here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. I just reposted this chapter. I changed a few things, that's all so if you've already read this chapter before I reposted, don't read it again. You wouldn't be missing anything important if you do.**

Chapter 7

At Central HQ, Mustang and his team were doing what they do every day; paperwork. Roy sat at his desk doing his work, to the surprise of everyone. Why is he actually doing his work? That's because he is anxiously waiting for Fullmetal to get here.

_What's taking him so long! He was supposed to me here 30 minutes ago. Well this IS Fullmetal we're talking about. He hasn't changed a bit. Except that he has grown taller. _The General thought while signing a paper for something he doesn't really know since he isn't paying attention.

Suddenly the phone rang and he immediately grabbed it before Hawkeye could. "Hello, this is General Roy Mustang speaking."

"Um Roy Mustang, this is Dr. Wesley from Central Hospital, we have someone named Edward Elric in the hospital. His brother said that you know them."

"What! Is he ok? What happened?" Roy said in a panic.

"Apparently he was hit by a car. Please come here immediately."

"Yes, I'm on my way."

He hung up and went straight to the door. "Sir, what happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"Edward got ran over by a car and is in the hospital." He said and walked out. Soon all the occupants in the room were speed walking right next to him.

Once at the hospital, they went to the front desk. The lady there was kind of short with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "How may I help you?"

"Where's the room for an Edward Elric?" Mustang asked.

After looking through some files she answered "Room 253. You go to the second floor then then turn left and another right and just look for the room number."

Without a word, Mustang and his team left. Following the directions they made it to Ed's room. Roy wanted to just barge in there but Hawkeye knocked first.

"Come in." said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Inside they saw Alphonse on one side of the bed and Charlotte on the other. Gracia was at the opposite side of the room from where the bed was. The kids were sitting on the floor talking about whatever. On the bed laid Edward. He was pale, with bandages wrapped around his head. There probably more bandages on his torso but they couldn't see, and various cuts and bruises were all over. There was an IV and a blood bag attached to him, much to Ed's displeasure. Ed was currently conscious and talking to Charlotte and Alphonse.

"Wow Fullmetal, you just returned and already you're sent to the hospital."

They finally noticed the people at the doorway. They piled through and took their spots anywhere in the room.

"Hahaha, you're too funny." Ed said sarcastically.

"Hello Colon-I mean General Mustang." Al greeted.

"Please Alphonse, just call me Roy."

"Um, ok."

"Can _I _call you Roy?" Ed asked trying to look cute and innocent, with a mischievous look in his eyes. (Well at least he looks cute!)

"No."

"So how're ya feeling Chief?" Havoc asked.

"Like shit." Edward mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"_Ed_, what have I told you about swearing while kids are in the room!" Al scolded.

"Sorry, _Dad_." Ed said sarcastically causing Al to roll his eyes.

_Sometimes I wonder who the older brother REALLY is._ Almost everyone in the room thought.

"So what did the doctor say about Ed's condition?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing much, just that I have a few broken ribs, a concussion, a first degree burn on my back, and various other scrapes and bruises. Also my back is killing me! My spine was almost broken but luckily the car passed over me in time. Or I could've been paralyzed or something." Ed answered.

"Well it's a good thing you had luck on your side then. By the way how did you get ran over?" Roy asked.

"Well me and Al-"

"It's Al and I." corrected Gracia.

"Yea, whatever, we were on our way to HQ to talk to you. It started raining HARD, so hard that I couldn't see the road. I asked Al if he could then I was hit. After that I was knocked out."

"Did it hurt?" Breda asked.

"OF COURSE IT DID IDIOT!"

"Jeez, no need to yell. Sometimes when people get hurt, they go into shock and they don't feel the pain." He explained.

"Yea, well it did hurt." Ed said.

"Which reminds me, Gen-I mean Roy, you need to call the Head of Investigation." Al said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because this was no accident, someone tried to kill Ed."

**GASP! I left you on another cliffhanger! I'm so evil! So who was trying to kill Ed? Find out on the next chapter! REVIEW! DO IT FOR ED! HE'S HURT! HE **_**NEEDS**_** YOUR REVIEWS TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fans of this story! I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I've been doing stuff and when I had free time, I didn't feel like writing! Anyways, I'm still thinking about getting a beta. What do you guys think? Also if you're a fan of Soul Eater, I'm going to make a story for that after I'm finished this one! I have two ideas but don't know which to do first, so if you check out my profile you'll see it near the end. And I saw Harry Potter last night-or this morning- and it was GREAT! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

"What!" Havoc exclaimed. His cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Ok, what did you do _this_ time Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything General Bastard!" Ed yelled.

"ED!" both Al and Charlotte scolded.

"Brother, don't swear while there are kids in the room!" Al lectured.

"Yea, yea whatever." Ed said nonchalantly.

"Let's get back to business." Riza broke in the conversation.

"Thank you Hawkeye." Roy said. Hawkeye nodded. "So Alphonse, what makes you think that someone tried to kill Fullmetal?"

"Well after Brother was taken to the hospital, I went back to the scene of the 'accident' and found a note." He took out said note and gave it to the general.

He took it and read it out loud. "_That was only the beginning Fullmetal Alchemist. If I were you I would watch my back and your loved one's back. You don't know who or when someone will die. But I guarantee you this, YOU will die. We might leave everyone else out of it but that depends on what were in the mood for. Enjoy the rest of your life, because it will end VERY soon. P.S. Hope you enjoy your gift._"

"Gift? What gift?" Fuery asked.

Suddenly, you hear a gun shot. Charlotte cried out and held her arm. Blood was flowing through her fingers. "Get a doctor!" Hawkeye ordered. Breda, being closest to the door, ran out. He came back in with a doctor. The doctor and Charlotte walked out the room.

"What happened to Big Sis?" Tessa asked. She hugged Will and cried on his shoulder. Will was glaring out the window.

"She was shot in the arm, but she's ok. She's not going to die." Gracia said softly. Tessa sighed in relief.

"Well, we found out what Ed's 'gift' was." Havoc joked. His attempt at lightening the mood was a fail.

"General," Ed said seriously. They all turned to him in surprise at his voice. Ed was looking out the window like Will. His face, strangely, held no emotion-not even guilt. "The answer is yes."

"What?"

"I will join the military again."

Ed turned to him. He had a look of determination and his old fire was back in his eyes. He almost looked like his 16 year old self. Roy grinned his famous grin.

"Welcome back Fullmetal."

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I just don't know what else to put. Who are these people that want to kill Ed? How could I shoot my OC? Why am I asking questions? All that and more will be answered later! You know what to do now! REVIEW! PLEASE! DO IT FOR CHARLOTTE! IF YOU COULD CARE LESS FOR HER THEN DO IT FOR ED BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME! OR ALPHONSE CAUSE HE'S EPICLY COOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT! SHE UPDATED THAT FAST! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE! Yes I updated this fast. I have to say, this chapter is probably the funniest one-at least to me. It's probably not to you but whatever. Oh, and something that I forgot to mention. If you haven't noticed, I forgot that Ed had auto mail so I put that they were broken. Well I changed that. Ed does have his auto mail arm and leg. So without further ado, chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

It's been 7 long, painfully boring days for Edward at the hospital. With nothing to do at the hospital, he would occasionally play pranks on the staff. Where he got the materials for pranks were beyond everyone, even Al doesn't know where he gets the stuff.

One prank he played was he got enough materials to transmute a stink bomb. He sneaked into the room next to his then called a nurse to the room and hid under the bed. When she came into the room, he set off the stink bomb. Luckily, he was smart enough to transmute a gas mask too. The nurse was knocked out by how bad the stink was. Even a month later, the smell is still faintly there.

Yes, the week he was there, he drove the staff crazy. So when he was recovered enough to walk without anyone's help, they immediately kicked him out. They even banned him from going there unless he was about to die and this was the closest hospital.

"Jeez Brother, did you really have to get yourself banned!" Alphonse asked.

"Well I didn't mean to get banned! I was just having some fun!" Ed argued.

"And where did you get the materials to do your pranks?" Mustang asked.

"Like I would tell you." Ed answered. He slipped 20 bucks into the pocket of Will.

Al, Ed, Charlotte, Will, Tessa, Mustang, and Hawkeye were walking to HQ from the hospital. It was a 20 minute walk to HQ. "Well Fullmetal, if you keep that up, you'll be banned from every hospital." Mustang said.

"Yea, yea, whatever General Bastard."

"ED!" AL and Charlotte scolded.

"Will you stop scolding me!" Ed complained.

"Give it up guys. We all know it's a hopeless cause to try and stop Ed from swearing in front of kids." Roy said. They all walked up the stairs to HQ and went to Mustang's office. When they got there they were greeted by all of Ed and Al's military friends.

"Alright everyone, get back to work." Armstrong said.

They all went to their respected places. "Roy, we need to talk." Ed said with all seriousness.

"Ok, where?"

"Somewhere private."

"Ok." Roy led him through the other doors at the end of the office that leads to Roy's desk. He locked the door after them. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"I have a few questions I need asking."

"Ask away."

"First, why did you give Armstrong the position of Führer?"

"I was…waiting for the right time."

Ed clenched his hands into a fist out of frustration. "That makes no sense what so ever." he said through his teeth, trying hard not to yell. "What are you hiding? And what do you mean 'waiting for the right time'?"

"I can't answer that yet." Roy said with a blank face on. "Next question."

"Did anything strange happen to the weather around the time me and Al-"

"You mean Al and I?"

"Whatever, around the time _Al and I _returned?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a weird earthquake in the East the day before you guys returned. And the day after you returned, there was a rain storm here, but it wasn't like the regular rain storms we've had. It actually caused a flood."

"Just as I thought."

"Ed, what is going on?"

Ed walked over to the couch in front of Roy's desk. He sighed and put is head in his hands. "This is bad."

"What's bad?" Roy said in frustration. He sat at his desk and put his chin and the back of his hands and his elbows on his desk.

"I can't answer that yet." Ed mocked. That pissed off the general more but he didn't let it show. "Next question, what's up with the civil war in Circa?"

"Circa? Where's that?"

"Not sure. Check on a map."

Roy pulled out a map of Amestris from a drawer. He looked for a little bit and pointed on the map. "There, it's in the East. Not too far from Liore."

"Hm, so _that's _where it is."

"Yea, well I don't know much about it. You should ask Hawkeye, she probably knows."

"Thanks."

"But why do you want to know?"

"That's where Charlotte and her siblings live. Their dad is a soldier and their mom is a doctor. They sent them out of the city without telling them anything. They don't even know how it started so I'm finding out for them. Also, I'm curious."

"Ok, any other questions?"

"Well I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me if a Mr. and Mrs.-crap!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Crap?" Roy said while trying to hold back laughter.

"This is no time for jokes!"

"Ok… ok… I'm sorry." He said while calming himself.

"Can you wait here?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Whatever."

Ed burst through the door and walked to Charlotte and grabbed her shoulders. "What are your parent's names?"

"Uh, M-Magnus and C-Camille Gray." She answered. She was in shock from him suddenly asking. Her eyes were wide and held a bit of fear for his sanity.

"Thanks!" he said with a smile and rushed back through the door.

"What was that about?" Al asked referring to the sudden entrance and exit.

"I-I don't know." Charlotte said.

Meanwhile back with Ed and Roy. "Ok so can you tell me if you see the names M- Magnus or Camille Grey on the casualty list?" Ed said. He started laughing when he said Magnus.

"What kind of name is Magnus?" Roy laughed.

"I have no idea!" Ed laughed. After a few minutes of laughing and rolling on the ground while holding their stomachs they were serious again.

"Ok, I'll tell you if I see them. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Alright."

They walked out and found everyone staring at them as if they were insane. "What?" both alchemists asked.

"What's with all the laughing?" Havoc asked.

Roy and Ed looked at each other and smirked. They turned back to the people in the room. In a teasing tone they both said together, "Nothing."

**As usual, Roy has some secret that he's hiding. And what's happening with the weather? All these questions and more will be answered later in the story! And yes, I continued using the Infernal Devices Character names- which by the way, the Infernal Devices and anything associated to it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Cassandra Clare-for OC's! You know what to do now, REVIEW! DO IT FOR MUSTANG! You know you love him!**


	10. AN

**Hey! So unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. I know your probably annoyed because all of a sudden this random story you apparently subscribed to/found shows up and you're like "Hmm what is this?" So you read it all the way through and expected this to be another chapter, but it turns out to be an author's note. Sorry to disappoint. On the bright side, this isn't an A/N saying this story will be discontinued! You see, I have three incomplete stories that I want to finish, but I can't do them all at once. **

**That's where you come in. **

**On my profile is a poll. In two weeks it will close. You have until then to pick which of my stories you think I should finish first. Which ever one gets the most votes will be completed first. The second most voted will be completed second, and so on. So go to my profile now and vote for your favorite story! Don't worry if the one you picked doesn't get first; I will eventually finish them all before I write a new fanfic. Love you! **

**~TDSonic135 **

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my username to SoulAlchemist135. Should I?**


End file.
